God must have spent
by tetsigawind
Summary: SONFIC Inuyasha finds a song that matches how he feels about kagome Thanks to FeudalPriestess for editing it Please Review


**God must have spent**

**By:tetsigawind **

**Thanks to FeudalPriestess for editing this**

**also thanks to N'Sync for 'God must have spent'**

Kagome had just returned from the hot springs. Her wet hair was brushed back and hanging down. She wanted it to air dry. She and Sango were talking when they made their way back to camp. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was sitting in. He had Kagome's Ipod in his hand. "Kagome." He called. She turned to him and smiled, letting her bag fall to the ground beside her.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I uh--I heard a song on this thing." Kagome nodded. "I want you to listen to it Kagome." He paused. "It's a song--for us."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. "What is the song Inuyasha?" She walked up to him and he handed her an earphone. He looked down at the little window on the black device in his hand.

"It says, 'God must have spent, By N'Sync." Kagome nodded remembering that song. She felt her heartbeat quicken. He felt like that about her? "Here I'll play it." He pressed the play button and Inuyasha began to sing along to the words. Low enough for just her to hear.

_Oh yes_

_Ohhh..yeah.._

_Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm  
losing control?  
I never thought that love  
could feel like this  
and you've changed my world  
with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle..._

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)_

_In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that  
surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
[ Find more Lyrics at /gAr ]  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified_

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you,  
you....on you, on you, on  
you, you..) ohhh...  
(on you, on you, on you,  
you....on you, on you, on  
you, you..) yeah..._

_Never thought that love  
could feel like this  
and you changed my world  
with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle..._

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
on you  
(on you, on_

_you..you....you..oooh..y_

_eah)  
A little more time  
on you...ohhh　_

Kagome looks up at Inuyasha when he finishes. She has a smile on her face. "That was perfect Inuyasha."

He smiles back. "You liked it?" Kagome nods and hugs him tightly.

"Inuyasha. Bend down." She said softly.

"Uh--ok?" He bends down and Kagome presses her lips against his. He responds quickly wrapping his arms around her. He pulls away after a minute. "Ka..Kagome?"

She presses her index finger against his lips. "Sh..Inuyasha. Just kiss me." He nods and kisses her again.

About ten minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha finally pull apart and just smile at eachother. They are silent for a minute and then Inuyasha speaks."I think maybe we should head back to the camp." Kagome nodded and remained silent. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and they walked back toward the camp together.

=AT CAMP=

"Inuyasha, I am going to get started on dinner." Kagome says breaking away from him.

He looks at her."Ramen?"

She giggles. "Yes Inuyasha. Ramen." She walks over to the fire and Inuyasha goes to join her. But Miroku and Sango corner him. They pull him away from the camp so that they are out of Kagome's ear shot.

"Inuyasha, Sango and I must speak with you." Miroku says.

"Keh. What about?" He replies with mild annoyance. He was about to go over and help Kagome when they cornered him.

"Kagome. We need to know-" Miroku broke off.

"Do you love her?" Sango finished for Miroku.

'What buisness is it of yours?" Inuyasha grumbled. The twosome just looked at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I do." He said finally.

"Well, what are you going to do once the Shikon no Tama is completed?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well is she going to live here with us? Or will the two of you move to her time?" Sango asked looked sad.

"That is a good question. I'm not sure."

"Perhaps you should ask her?" Miroku offered. Inuyasha nodded and looked at the both of them. He turned and walked toward Kagome, who was currently finishing up the Ramen she was cooking. Inuyasha took a big breath and sat beside her.

"Hey Kagome?" He asked.

"Yes Inu?" She responds. Not turning away from the ramen, she continues to stir the noodles.

"Well, uh-when we defeat Naraku, were will you go? Will you leave us?"

Kagome was silent for a moment and then she raised her chocolate eyes to meet his amber ones. "Inuyasha. I will never leave you. Any of you. I want to be where ever you are."

"See, I was thinking, maybe when we complete the Shikon Jewel, you could wish for Shippo,Sango,Miroku,Kiara and Kohaku to come live with us in your time. The future."

Kagome smiled. "That is a great idea Inu!!" She hugs him tightly

He inhales her scent and closes his eyes. "Kagome. I love you."

Kagome pulls away and looks at him with wide eyed. "You do Inuyasha?"

He nods.

A few tears spring from her eyes. "I love you too!"

"Then, Kagome--will you marry me?"

Kagome's eyes grew wider. Her mouth dropped open slightly. "Marry?" Inuyasha nodded. "Oh my Kami Inuyasha!! Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you." She kisses him lightly as more tears fall. Tears of joy.

Inuyasha takes her hand. "Come on. Let's go tell the others." Kagome nods and they walk over to the others that are at the other end of the camp setting down their weapons and blankets Kagome brought for them. "We have an announcement." Inuyasha said loudly.

The others just stare at the twosome. Miroku's mouth forming into a smirk. "Inuyasha and I are going to be married!" Kagome gushed. Sango broke out into a wide smile. She walked over to Kagome and hugged her tight. "And Sango. When we complete the Shikon, I am going to wish that all of you can come to my time. Your brother included."

Sango's eyes widen and now tears spring from her eyes. Once again tears of joy. "Oh Kagome! Thank you!! That is a beautiful wish." The two resume hugging and Miroku pats Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"What made you decide to do this?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome. He saw her inner and outter beauty. "Kagome was the first human to accept me as I am. To not throw things at me or make me feel inferior because I am two halves of two different worlds. Kagome makes me feel wanted and needed. And well, I love her." Miroku smiled at his response.

"That is deep Inuyasha." The hanyou simply nods.

=THE NEXT DAY=

Inuyasha woke up before everyone and watched Kagome's sleeping form. Her features looked so relaxed and peaceful. He smiled. IT was about time the two of them were truly happy for once. Inuyashadidn't want to wake her, but they had things to take care of today. He shook her shoulder gently. It wasn't long before she stirred and her eyes opened. She smiled up at Inuyasha once her eyes focused. "Kagome, love, how many jewels do you think are left?"

Kagome sat up and her eyebrows furrowed as she thought. "Well there are the three we have, Koga had two and Kohaku has one. Not to metnion that Naraku has most of them." She said in a sad tone.

"Speaking of that mangy wolf, if he ever tries to mess with you or take you from me, I'll beat him senseless." Inuyasha growled. Kagome smiles and kisses Inuyasha lightly.

"My hero." She whispers softly in his ear.

"So should we tell your mom that we are getting married?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him with her head tilted. "That is a good question." She sighed. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"Well let's go tell her then." Inuyasha offers. Kagome nods. Soon the two of them are off to the well and jumping in. When they come to the other side, Inuyasha takes Kagome's hand. "Before we tell her, do you think she will have a problem with you marrying a halfbreed?"

Kagome chuckled lightly."Inuyasha you aren't serious! My mother loves you like a son already. If anything this will make my mother immensely happy. Souta loves you too. He looks up to you. You are like the kid's hero. The only thing is Jii-chan. But he thinks Buyo is an evil demon. He is just crazy."

Inuyasha smiles. "Okay let's go." The two emerge from the well house and walk toward Kagome's home. Kagome moves to the front and opens the door.

"Mama?" She calls.

comes out from the kitchen."Kagome dear!" She smiles. Kagome runs over and hugs her mother tightly. Kagome's mom looks up at Inuyasha. "Hello Inuyasha." She comes over to him and hugs him also.

"Mama, we have something to tell you." Kagome said smiling. returned the smile. "Inuyasha and I--are getting married!" She cries enthusiastically.

Kagome's mom smiles widely and some tears began to fall. "Oh Kagome..."

"What's wrong Mama?" She walks over to her mother

"I am just so happy baby!" She pulls Inuyasha and Kagome to her, hugging them both tightly. "I hoped this would happen. I praied for it." Mrs. Higurashi whispered. "Where will you live?"

Kagome pulled away looking at her mother. "Well when we complete the Shikon. I was going to wish for everyone to be able to come here. To our time." Kagome said hoping her mother would allow it.

"Of course Kagome! How many?"

"Four besides Inuyasha and I. Not to mention a demon cat."

"Ah, it will be nice to have a full house." She smiled at both of them again."How long before you move here? All of you?"

"We have to defeat Naraku first, " Inuyasha said.

"Please Inuyasha dear. Call me mom now!" Inuyasha smiled happily.

"Mama, we should get going now." Kagome said after a few minutes.

nodded. "I know dear. Please keep her safe Inuyasha."

"I will Mama. I promise." Inuyasha replied.

=FEUDAL ERA=

They were on their way back to the camp when suddenly Kagome stopped walking. Inuyasha had yet to notice as it was now night time. But soon he sensed that she was not behind him. So he stopped walking and turned. He saw her standing still a few feet away. Her head was back as she looked up at the stars. He smelled fresh tears comng from her. He quickly went to her. "What's wrong Kagome?"

She looked at him. "We won't be together forever."

"Huh? What are you talking about Kagome?" He asked confused.

"You are a half demon. You will be alive long after I am dead. And you will have to watch me grow old and ugly." She began to sob softly.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome. "Of course we will be together forever. When a demon takes a partner, even a half demon, it is called 'Mates'. And the process of making a mate basically ensures that you will have the same lifespan as I do. Without growing too old or anything."

Kagome sniffed and looked at him. "And you want to--mate with me?"

He laughed. "Of course I do, baka. I love you remember?"

Kagome hugged him."I love you too Inuyasha."

"So what now?"

"I think I am going to take a bath." Kagome said. "Who knows when I will have time to take one again." She chuckled.

"Okay. Would you like me to come with you?" Inuyasha asked blushing a bit.

Kagome nodded. "Yes Inuyasha, you silver headed baka! I was hoping you would join me!"

"Heh, really?"

Kagome slapped his arm lightly and then took hold of his arm pulling him to the camp. She had to retrieve her cleaning products and other necessities. "Of course silly."

=BACK AT CAMP=

"So my mom said you all could stay at our house once I make the wish." Kagome told the others once they returned to camp. Kagome dug in her bag for the items she needed for her bath. Miroku and Sango were sitting by the fire. Shippo and Kiara had already passed out together on a bunch of blankets.

"That is wonderful!" Miroku said with a smile.

"Yes. You mother has our thanks." Sango said.

The four talked for a bit longer about the living arrangments. Inuyasha would stay in Kagome's room and Shippo would bunk with Souta. Kagome's mom had two other rooms for Sango and Miroku. But Kagome kind of hoped the monk and demon slayer would be together by then. Kagome grabbed her items for her and Inuyasha's bath. Remembering also to grab an extra towel for Inuyasha."Inuyasha and I are going to bathe now." Kagome announced with a blush on her face.

Miroku grins lecheriously. But before he can say anything, Inuyasha smacks him in the back of the head. Knocking the perverted monk out completely. "Lecher." Inuyasha mumbled. Sango chuckled a bit and Inuyasha took Kagome's hand leading her to the spring.

=AT THE SPRING=

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence. She was at the other end of the spring washing up. And Inuyasha was trying hard not to glimpse at her. Sure he had seen her body before, but now that she was all his, it made the temptation even more extreme.

"Well," She called out loudly but not too loud. "I love your Kawaii ears. They are so fuzzy and soft. I love the feel of them." Unbeknownst to Kagome, Inuyasha blushed. "Of course there is also your lean body." He raised an eyebrow and glimpsed at her. He saw her looking him over and his ego boosted. "And you are the sweetest person. When you want to be." She chuckled.

"Thanks." He said.

"What do you like about me?" She asked curiously.

"Hm, that is a tough one."

"Aw come on Inuyasha! I answered you." She whined in a jesting tone.

He chuckled. "Kagome, I like alot about you. You have such a big,loving heart. You are always caring about others before yourself. You are tough. Even though I tease you that you aren't. I am just teasing. You are the strongest girl I know. And you can hold your own in battle. You are extremely beautiful inside and out." Kagome was now blushing. "Not to mention you bring me yummy ninja Ramen!" He exclaimed.

"Oh you!" She splashed him and the two of them were laughing.

After a few minutes, "Kagome. You know, I don't have a last name."

"So?"

"Well when we get married, will I get your last name?"

Kagome and Inuyasha Higurashi. Kagome thought and then began to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha called out to her.

"Just that you would be Inuyasha Higurashi." She chuckled a bit again.

He splashed her. "Come on. Let's go eat some supper and go to bed." He got out and dried himself off. Once again trying not to look over at Kagome. It was becoming a hard task. But he managed. He soon pulled on his fire rat robe and his pants. He dried out his hair. "Ready?" Inuyasha called to Kagome.

"Yeah!" She walked over to him. She was in a pair of light blue cotton bottoms and a matching button up shirt. Pajamas as she called them. "You want ramen for dinner?"

He smirked. "Do you even need to ask?"

=THE FOLLOWING DAY=

"Inuyasha, Sango and I were just talking and I believe we came up with a strategy to defeat Naraku." Miroku said to Inuyasha in a somewhat excited tone. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at the other two with question.

"What would that be Miroku?"

"Well we think that between, ADAMANT BARRAGE and your other attacks, you are strong. But we think if we can get Sesshomaru and Koga to help, that we can defeat Naraku no problem. We have Kagome's arrows, Hiraikotsu, my wind tunnel and then with their added strengths it should be relatively easy." Miroku informed them. Inuyasha was silent as he thought this didn't want to admit it, but they could use his half brother and that wolf's help.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah Miroku, I realized that too. Though I am not even sure Sesshomaru will help us. He may just ignore me." Inuyasha told them. Miroku nodded. "As for the wolf, I think we can get his help. He does hate Naraku as much as we do." Kagome smiled and took his hand. "Well then, there is just asking I guess. Come on Kagome."

He bent down and allowed her to get onto his back. "If Koga tries to take you he is dead." Inuyasha said seriosuly.

"Okay Inu." Kagome replied kissing his cheek. Inuyasha takes off in the direction of Koga's place. He runs through various forests and meadows until he finally comes to the waterfall that reeks of wolves. He jumps up to the ledge holding Kagome tightly. They both see a gang of wolves. The wolves look over at them in question. Inuyasha sets Kagome down.

"Koga?!" He calls. It only takes minutes for the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe to appear. He walks over to Inuyasha and crosses his arms over his chest, smiling broadly.

"What do you want mutt?" He called. Inuyasha growled. Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha and Koga's eyes instantly went to her form He smiled a genuine smile and took her hand. "Kagome! How are you?" He looks at Inuyasha."Mutt-face better be taking care of you in my absense." He bends his head to kiss her hand. Kagome pulls it away with a small smile.

"He is Koga. He should be. Inuyasha and I are going to be married." She told him matter-o-factly.

Koga's face dropped. "What?! You can't be serious! You are MY woman Kagome."

Kagome's eyes narrow. "First of all Koga, I am NO ONE's woman. I am my own person. And no one owns me. I love Inuyasha. And he loves me." She shares a loving look with Inuyasha."And I am going to marry him."

Koga stares at Kagome. His eyes then shifting between the two. He finally sighs and lets his shoulders fall in defeat. "Damn, I could have made you happy."

She smiled taking Inuyasha's hand. "I am happy Koga."

He scoffs. "So then, what brings you two here?"

"WE have a proposition for you Koga." Koga raises an eyebrow. "We want you to team up with us and together we can defeat Naraku." Inuyasha explained. Koga contemplates this idea for a few minutes.

He then holds out his hand to Inuyasha. "Alright. Let's defeat that bastard together." Inuyasha takes his hand and they shake.

"Now we have to go recruit Sesshomaru." Kagome says softly. Inuyasha nods and Kagome climbs onto Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha, you are a lucky mutt." Koga called.

Inuyasha smirked. "I know."

=LATER=

Inuyasha smells Sesshomaru and he runs a bit faster. Before long, Sesshomaru can be seen with Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin not too far behind him. Inuyasha slows down and lets Kagome off. The two walk into Sesshomaru's campsite. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha calls.

The Dog-Demon Lord looks up and sees his half brother."Half-breed."

Inuyasha slightly winces at that name." I am going to cut to the chase. We want you to help us defeat Naraku."

"What makes you think I would help you?" Sesshomaru questions, still not looking at Inuyasha.

"Because you hate him as much as anyone else."

"I do not care about that Half-breed." He mutters.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growls.

Now Sesshomaru looks at him. His eyes narrow slightly. "Very well, I shall help you defeat Naraku." He studies Inuyasha for a bit. "Something is different about you." Kagome comes up behind him and holds Inuyasha's hand. "I see. You have found your mate then." It was a statement. Inuyasha nods in response."Just like father. Choosing a human." Now it was Kagome's turn to wince. "If that is how it is supposed to be, Welcome to the Dog-Demon pack Miko." Sesshomaru says. Still no emotion in his tone.

Kagome looks at him."Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

At least she shows him respect. Sesshomaru thought to himself."Half-breed, may I speak to you alone?"

Inuyasha nods and Kagome goes over to Rin. "LAdy Kagome!" Rin calls happily.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seclude themselves from the others. "What is it?" Inuyasha asks.

"Was there not another Miko you loved?"

Inuyasha winced at the reminder of Kikyo."When we defeat Naraku, my promise to her will be fulfilled." Inuyasha stated.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly."I suggest you inform her of that. Seeing as how she did wish to take you to hell."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement."Alright." Sesshomaru began to walk away. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called stopping him."Will you ever be my brother? Or will you hate me until the end of time?"

Sesshomaru scoffs."I do not hate you.I do not know you."

"Fair enough." The two brothers walked back to the others. "Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Come on there is one other thing we have to do."

"I guess we had alot to do today." She smiles sweetly at Inuyasha.

"Yeah we do love." He kissed her and she resumed her place on his back.

After a few moments of running, Inuyasha smells Kikyo. He puts Kagome down and turns to her. "Kagome, we are going to see Kikyo."

Kagome looks up at him. Her eyes slightly wide."Okay? Why?"

Inuyasha sighed."We need to tell her about us."

Kagome smiled."Okay then Inuyasha." They walked a bit futher until they saw the undead Miko. She was resting against a tree as her soul collectors brought more souls for her.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said breaking Kikyo from her reviere.

Kikyo opens her eyes. She sees Inuyasha. And then her eyes slide over Kagome's figure. "Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you that, once I defeat Naraku I wil not join you in hell."

She raises an eyebrow."Why?"

He looks at Kagome."I have a new reason to stay here. Someone else that needs to be protected."

"Alright Inuyasha." Kikyo replied. "I see that you you going to get Naraku soon?"

Inuyasha nodded. "We have already gathered Koga and Sesshomaru."

"I would like to join you. And end this finally."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She smiled to the old priestess."We can always use the help."

Kikyo smiles lightly."Let us go then."

The three of them walked through the forest. They were on their way back to Inuyasha and Kagome's camp. Inuyasha hoped this new plan worked. With all the allies they had acquired today, he hoped like hell that it did.

=BACK AT THEIR CAMP=

"Hey Kagome? When we go back to your time will I have to attend that school place with you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly as they were preparing for dinner. He and Kagome had just entered the camp moments before. The others had not returned yet from gathering firewood.

Kikyo sat down, a distance from Inuyasha and Kagome. "School?"

Kagome laughed. "It's a place that young people go to learn." Kagome informed Kikyo,who nodded simply in reply. Kagome then turned her attention to Inuyasha." Well yes Inuyasha. Since you appear to be around sixteen in my era, you would have to attend with me."

The hanyou sighed. "Could you explain school to me again?"

Kagome smiled. "Like I said it is a place where you learn. It is a big building, usually two stories tall. There are tons of boys and girls that go there with you. There is one classroom that you are in all day. This is where the teacher or sensei, teaches us various subjects. Mathematics,History,English and Chemistry." Kagome counted off the subjects."We get an hour for lunch, sometimes we can go outside, but usually we just eat in the classroom."

Inuyasha stared at her for a minute. "I don't think I will like this school place."

Kagome choked out another laugh. "No one really likes school. It is just a mandatory thing,so that we can get our dream jobs."

"Job?"

Kagome took a deep breath. She then saw Miroku and Sango entering the camp."I will explain that later."

Miroku and Sango were talking. Once they had completely entered the camp, they spotted Kikyo. She was sitting by herself, seeming to be in meditation. "Uh-what is Kikyo doing here?" Sango asked setting down wood.

"We also recruited her. To help defeat Naraku." Kagome said smiling.

Sango and Miroku nodded."That is a great idea. Now our group has two Mikos. Hopefully it will make the final battle that much easier." Miroku said with a light smile.

Inuyasha remained quiet, and then,"Dinner ready yet?"

=NEXT DAY=

Inuyasha woke up before everyone else of course. He gazed up and watched at the sun rised. He took a deep,exaggerated breath and then picked himself up. Inuyasha then proceeded to wake up the group. He had a good feeling about today. Today they were going to go up against Naraku. And hopefully,finally be rid of that damned man. "Come on everyone get up. Today is the day." Inuyasha shook Mirokuand he lightly shook Kagome. "Come on you lazy humans." He teased.

Kagome groaned. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt himself freeze. She wouldn't really 'sit' him now that they were together. Would she? He watched as she sat up and groaned once more. "What are you doing my crazy hanyou?"

He smiled and breathed a breath of relief. "Today is the day guys." Everyone woke up once he repeated that. Sango pulling on her armor. Miroku cleaning up the sleeping mats. Shippo and Kiara simply looked at eachother, as if agreeing with Inuyasha. Kikyo said nothing but made a small nod with her head.

"Alright Inuyasha." Kagome said gathering her bow and arrows.

"We have to get Koga and Sesshomaru." Miroku replied after he had finished cleaning up the campsite.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "As soon as we are done here, we will leave to get them."

That made everyone speed up a bit.

=LATER=

The whole group had traveled rather quickly until they were looking at Koga's camp. Inuyasha had carried Kagome. Shippo, Miroku and Sango rode Kiara. Kikyo was surpisingly fast on her own. She managed to keep up with Inuyasha and Kiara. "Koga!" Inuyasha called. They only had to wait minutes before Koga made his appearance.

"What is it mutt?" Koga said, he didn't want to kill Inuyasha anymore,but that nickname was hard to drop.

"We are going after Naraku today." Inuyasha informed.

Koga's eyes widened. "So soon?"

"Scared?" Inuyasha teased.

"Please, I am not you." Koga retorted. "!Hikaku!"Koga called his two best men. They came up within moments. "We are joining them to defeat that bastard Naraku." Koga stated. The two wolves nodded, following orders."Okay pup! Ready when you are!"

Inuyasha growled. "We have to stop and get Sesshomaru." Koga nodded and they all took off in search of the Demon Lord. It only took them a few minutes until Inuyashacaught his brother's scent once more. "Up ahead." He shouted to the others. They slowed their pace down and soon Sesshomaru came out to meet them in the clearing.

"Half breed." Sesshomaru acknowleged them.

"We are taking Naraku out today." Inuyasha said quickly.

Sesshomaru locked gazes with Inuyasha."Agreed.I said that I would come. And I intend to make that pitiful half breed beg before I kill him."

=LATER=

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly to her. He knew that his brother would still be able to hear. But he was sure no one else would.

"Yes Inu?"

"Do you want to know why everyone dislikes hanyous?"

Kagome sighed but nodded. She hated the fact that people treated hanyous so differently.

"For one, we are considered extremely weak. Stronger than a human, but still weaker than a full demon." He replied. Kagome kissed his hair in assurance that she didn't think he was weak. "Second, just look at Naraku. He is a half demon, and he is doing so much damage and causing so much chaos. He is just making the name hanyou even worse and hated more."

Koga soon came up beside Inuyasha."We should stop. I have a plan." Koga told Inuyasha quickly. Inuyasha agreed and called for everyone to slow down. They crowded together and Koga began his plan of action. "We have to play to our strengths. Since I am fast, I can take Naraku from behind. A pre-emptive attack will hopefully catch him off guar for Inuyasha and Kagome, and the other miko, to attack. Inuyasha will use his Adamant Barrage and at the same time, Kagome and Kikyo, will send sacred arrows so that all three attacks will hit him at once. Taking out his barrier. Then, Sango will send her Hiraikotsu after him,distracting him again, for Sesshomaru to fight him with Tokijin. Then from there on, we will all just attack him with everything we have."

Everyone nodded in agreement."Good plan."Miroku said quietly. They all knew that Naraku was close. And soon, he would be defeated.

=NARAKU'S CASTLE=

The whole group was outside of the castle. There was no question that Naraku was inside scent was all over the place. Inuyasha nodded to Koga. The Wolf Demon shared a look with him and took off slowly and disgreetly into the castle. If they timed it just right, they would enter within minutes. Just like that, the time was up and they all barreled into the castle, not stopping until the came to the courtyard that lay in the back of the castle.

Naraku was indeed taken by surprise when they saw the look on his face. It was now or never, Inuyasha nodded to Kagome and Kiyko as they prepared their sacred arrows. Once they were ready, all three of them attacked Naraku at once. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his Tetsuiaga. At the same time Kikyo released her arrow,along with Kagome releasing hers. All three hit Naraku dead on. They had seconds to cheer before Sesshomaru came out and began to attack Naraku head on.

"I will end you." Sesshomaru says icily.

Naraku scoffs. "We will see Demon Lord." They continue to fight. Tentacles against steel. Within minutes, Inuyasha enters the two's fight, throwing his attacks at Naraku in addition to Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha could smell Naraku weakening. Now if only they could get more power.

Inuyasha stepped back. "We need to all attack him!" Inuyasha shouted to the others.

Soon,everyone's attention was focused on the evil man before them. They all attacked him one after another. Koga using his hand to hand combat. Sango using Hiraikotsu. Miroku using sutras. Kagome and Kikyo rapidly firing sacred arrows at Naraku. They were definetly beginning to weaken Naraku. Inuyasha had resumed attacking with Sesshomaru.

The battle seemed to rage on for hours. Kagome was down to her last arrow. She inhaled a deep breath before releasing the last arrow, with every bit of miko power she had within her. Naraku was knocked back violently. Inuyasha, Sesshomau and Koga siezed the opportunity and all struck the fallen half demon at once. Blood splashed from Naraku's mouth as Tetsuiaga penetrated him deeply, hitting in the chest, directly into Naraku's center. Everyone watched in anticipation as Naraku choked on his own blood. Soon his eyes slid close. Forever.

"Is it over?" Sango asked softly.

Everyone watched the corpse on the ground intently. Kikyo went forward, retrieving the Shikon from Naraku's person. She headed to Kagome and handed her the tained jewel. Kagome took it and thanked Kikyo. Soon, the jewel went from a dark charcoal color to a vibrant and shining light pink. Kagome looked at Koga with narrowed eyes. "Koga. I need your shards." Koga groaned but he reached for his legs,grabbing the two shards that he had acquired from the beginning of the nightmare. He handed them to Kagome and she added his and hers to the almost whole chunk. The jewel shined as the other pieces were reunited with it. Kagome took a deep breath."We are missing one final shard." Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango nodded sadly.

As if being called, Kohaku came up to the group. "I am sorry for all that I caused. Sister Sango, please take my shard and use it to complete the Shikon." He said in a light and thoughtful tone. It took Sango only minutes of fighting with herself mentally. She knew it had to be done. She also knew that Kagome would wish him back. She walked up to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Please forgive me." She whispered into his hair. She quickly plucked the shard from its home on Kohaku's back. Sango pulled away quickly. She watched as the life went from Kohaku's eyes as his body slumped into her hands. Tears broke from her eyes as she handed the shard to Kagome.

Kagome added the final piece to the Shikon and held it between her hands. She closed her eyes and took a large breath. It was now or never. "I wish that Sango,Miroku,Kiara,Shippo and Kohaku could all move between both worlds as Inuyasha and I do. That they all live as long as Inuyasha and I we can all be happy together, like the family we have become." Kagome opened her eyes and watched as the Shikon levitated from her grasp. A very bright pink light coated everyone and within seconds, the light vanished. The now powerless jewel fell at Kagome's feet. Kagome bent down to retrieve and heard a cry of joy from Sango.

"KOHAKU!" Kagome looked over and saw the young boy sitting up. Sango had dropped to the ground beside him and began to hug him while she cried tears of joy. Kagome smiled widely.

"What now?" Miroku asked.

"Well the wish worked. Or else Kohaku wouldn't be alive." Inuyasha said.

"We should go to the well then."Miroku offered.

"Where is it you are off to half breed?" Sesshomaru asked coming up beside them.

"All of us are going to Kagome's time."

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword."Time?"

"I am from 500 years in the future."Kagome responded coming up beside Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened by a small inch."Future? How long will you be gone?"

Inuyasha shrugged."I was actually thinking,since this place is so much fresher and calmer than Kagome's world, that maybe we could live in her world during the cold months and here during the warm months." He had turned to Kagome. She nodded happily in agreement.

"I wish to accompany you." Sesshomaru told him.

Inuyasha looked at his brother."If you want."

"We should say goodbye to Kaede." Sango said holding Kohaku's hand as she joined the all nodded and began to head back to Kaede's village. Kikyo had disappeared somewhere.

"You are leaving?"Koga asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to him."Yeah wolf."

Koga sighed."Stop at my camp before you leave."Kagome and Inuyasha agreed and caught up to the other's.

=KAEDE'S VILLAGE=

The group made it to Kaede's village. She was outside her hut awaiting them."I sensed a surge of power."She told them with a concerned look on her old features.

Kagome smiled reassuringly."We defeated Naraku."

"Congratulations."She replied smiling.

The others headed into Kaede's hut to began tending to the wounds they had suffered from the battle. Kagome was about to head in but Inuyasha pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"Marry me Kagome." She chuckled into his hair.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"I mean right now."

Kagome pulled away and searched his eyes. All she found was love and determination."Inuyasha. I don't have a dress. And my mother isn't here."

Inuyasha sighed."Who cares about the dress?And we can have another wedding in your time."

Kagome kissed him."Yes."

"Yes?"

"Let's get married."

Inuyasha laughed and called for Kaede."Yes,Inuyasha?"

"Kagome and I wish to be now."Inuyasha informed her.

"Now?" Inuyasha and Kagome nodded."Alright then." Kaede called the others out and they all stood behind the couple. Kaede cleared her throat and began. "There comes a time, when two people find eachother. They battle all obstacles and overcome certain hardships. They find eachother throughout all the turmoil in the world. Inuyasha and Kagome have done that. They have found eachother and now make the lifetime commitment to the Kami."

Kagome smiled and blushed slightly. Her heartbeat quickened. She was really doing it. She was really marrying Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha. She snuck a glance at Inuyasha and saw that he was already focused on her. They smiled to eachother and Kaede continued. "Inuyasha, do you take Kagome to be your wife. To do everything in your power to protect,care and love her?"

"I do." Inuyasha replied without hesitation.

"Kagome. Do you take Inuyasha as your husband? Promising to care,love and protect him no matter what?"

"Yes.I do." Kagome answered. Inuyasha and Kagome,then turned to one another.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your journey together be prosperious and full of joy." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him,gently. He then pressed his lips to hers in a somewhat long and extremely loving kiss. There was applause amoungst their friends soon after.

=LATER=

"I love you so much Inuyasha." Kagome said. They were laying together in front of the sacred tree.

"I love you too ." He held her tightly. Her back against his chest. He raised her hand with his and laced their fingers together. Kagome smiled happily at the gesture."Are you ready to return to your home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. I can't wait for everyone to see my time."Kagome informed him excitedly. "But didn't Koga ask us to stop by his place."

"Yeah."

"Then let's go now, I want to make it home before dinner. We can leave in the morning." Inuyasha nodded and stood. Pulling Kagome up with grasped her back tightly. He carefully swung her onto his back and took off in the direction of the Wolf Demon Tribe. They soon saw the waterfall,and once again Inuyasha jumped onto the ledge. Kagome got off his back and they saw that Koga was alone and awaiting them.

"Hey." He called somewhat sullenly to them.

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome smiled."Hi Koga."

He returned her smile."There is something that I want you to have Kagome." He handed her a wooden carved box. She looked up at him and smiled before opening the box. Inside was the headband and armband of Koga's tribe. Kagome smiled brightly at him."You will always be welcome here. Amongst the wolves." Kagome hugged him tightly. "And Inuyasha, I apologize for trying to steal Kagome from you. I always knew that she was yours. I just hoped that she would love me instead." Koga extenededhis hand to smiled and shook it.

"Koga I want to give you something too." Kagome dug in her bag. She quickly found the Polaroid camera in her bag." you remember how to work this?" She handed it to him as he nodded. Kagome stood beside Koga and allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulder."Smile."Kagome told Koga. He obliged and Inuyasha snapped the picture.

Kagome kissed Koga's cheek. She watched as he blushed. She chuckled and took the photo Inuyasha handed her."Here Koga. You will always have a piece of me." Koga took the picture and saw him and Kagome smiling. He hugged her once more.

"Thank you Kagome. Inuyasha." They nodded and said goodbye before taking off back to the camp.

=NEXT DAY=

Everyone crowded around the Bone Eater's Well. They had already said their goodbyes to Kaede and the village people. Kagome looked around at all her friends smiling brightly. Finally, they would all see her time."Just jump in." She informed them.

"One at a time." Inuyasha grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they jumped in together. That rule didn't apply to was a bright flash and they were now at the bottom of the well in her quickly climbed out,making sure the others had room. It was odd,one minute the bottom of the well was empty and the next, their friends appeared. One by one they climbed the ladder. The well house was now overly crowded. Kagome made sure everyone was there before she lead them from the well house,outside. And in the direction of her home. She heard excited gasps of wonder behind her. Inuyasha linked his hand with her.

Kagome pushed open her front door. "MAMA!" She called loudly. came out instantly. She looked over at the newcomers.

"Kagome dear! Inuyasha." She hugged the both of them. Soon Souta and Jii-Chan came in meeting everyone.

"This is Sango and her little brother Kohaku." Kagome began. Souta smiled at Kohaku. They would be good friends. "Miroku and my little Shippo." Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and smiled at the kit. "Then, there is Kiara. The demon cat. And Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru."

Mrs Higurashi greeted all of them with a pure smile of happiness."I didn't know you had a brother." Souta said.

Inuyasha smiled and looked at Sesshomaru."Yeah, we fought alot. But we are okay now. He was just jealous because I am faster than him."

"In your dreams,half-breed." Sesshomaru shot cooly.

Mrs Higurashi was in the kitchen cooking a big lunch. Everyone had made it to their rooms and Inuyasha and Kagome were currently in her their room as it was now. Kagome sat on her bed and Inuyasha beside her. "Kagome,before we left, Sesshomaru gave me a letter and a box that he said was from my father." Inuyasha said pulling the rolled up parchment from his also pulled out a small leather box. Kagome looked at the paper. "Would you like to read it with me?"

"Of course Inuyasha." She took his hand as he began to unroll the paper.

_Dear Inuyasha,I pray that this letter founds you happy and in love. I have a feeling you are more like me than Sesshomaru. If you are,then you_

_have chosen a human woman as your mate. I am sure she is lovely,and treats you well. You deserve nothing less. I know you have_

_had a difficult childhood. And for that I am sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from the pain and hardship you endured. I want_

_you to know that I loved your mother very much. I love you too son. In the box, I put inside the rings your mother and I married with._

_I have a feeling Sesshomaru has tried to steal Tetsuiaga from you. Well his efforts are fruitless. You are the only one that can ever_

_wield it. I await the day I can finally meet you and your mate._

_Love,_

_Inu Tashio_

　"Are you alright Inu?" Kagome asked once they finished reading the letter.

Inuyasha nodded and opened the box. Two silver bands lie within. He took them out and handed one to Kagome. He then slide the smaller one onto her ring finger."I love you Kagome."

She repeated his movements with the larger band. "I love you too Inuyasha." They shared a soft and quick kiss.

"I have a picture of my father." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"I didn't know that."He smiled at her and pulled it out of his sleeve. He handed it to stood a tall man. He had long white hair that was up atop his head. He had on armor and a white and blue robe. "You look just like him." She said smiling. "You are both very handsome. "Inuyasha blushes. She looks back at the photo. "I see Tetsuiaga and Tenseiga." Inuyasha nodded and looked over the shoulder at the picture. "What is that other sword?"

"Sounga."Kagome nodded. She remembered that sword."Thank you for showing me this Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead.

=LATER=

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way downstairs. was still in the kitchen and Sango had joined her. Shippo was in the kitchen too tasting any food that would let him taste. Miroku was lounging on the couch watching Souta show Kohaku how to play video games. Sesshomaru was probably in his room or walking around.

"Mama." Kagome said.

turned to her daughter."Yes Kagome?"

"Can I invite over Yuka,Eri and Ayumi?"

Kagome's mother smiled."Sure,the more the merrier."

Kagome raced to the phone and began to call her friend. "Hello this is Yuka."

"Yuka! It's Kagome."

"KAgome!!" Yuka called happily.

"I want you and the others over here. I have some major news."

"Be right there." Yuka promised and hung up. Kagome returned the phone to the cradle.　

=30MINS LATER=

There was a knock at the door and Kagome ran to it quickly. She pulled it open and saw Yuka,Eri and Ayumi standing there all smiling. "KAGOME!" They called happily and hugged her.

"Come in guys." She stepped aside and let them stood behind her.

"Hey you are Inuyasha!" Eri said remembering him. He nodded.

"Guys there is something I have to tell you. Something I have been hiding for a while." The three girls nodded and sat in the kitchen. Kagome began to explain to them about the Bone Eater's Well and Feudal Japan. She quickly told them of the Shikon no Tama and Naraku. And all the other events that led up until a few days ago."And when we defeated him, I wished that they could all come back to my time with me."

There was a look of shock and surpise on all three girl's faces."Oh my! Kagome you have been through so much" Ayumi said hugging her again.

Yuka was looking at Inuyasha."Was he always this nice?"

Kagome laughed growled at her in a warning tone. She stopped laughing. "No. He was always calling me names and being mean to me. But after a while, I was mean right back at him. Yet somehow, we fell in love." She smiled at Inuyasha and took his hand. He returned the smile and kissed her quickly. The three girls awed.

=LATER BEFORE BED=

Kagome was beneath the blankets on her bed. She was waiting for Inuyasha to finish up in the bathroom. She heard the door open and Inuyasha came in. He was wearing a grey tshirt and red sweatpants. They had once belonged to her father. He smiled down at Kagome and slid beneath the covers with her. She moved closer to him laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Inuyasha."

"Yea?"

"I love you. Always."

He chuckled. He loved when she said that."I love you too Kagome." He kissed her head and entwined their fingers. "I'll always protect you."

"I know Inuyasha." Her eyes began to close. She was close to slumber. "You always have. My puppy."

Inuyasha sighed at the nickname."Wench."

Kagome sat up quickly. She got up from the bed, Inuyasha following her. He now stood beside her. "SIT BOY!" He plummeted to the floor face first. He let out a groan and Kagome sighed. She bent down beside him and helped him onto the bed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. But I thought we were past this."

Inuyasha looked at her."Sorry Kagome. Old habits die hard." He smiled.

She playfully hit him with a smirk on _her face."I know it."_


End file.
